All love letters are ridiculous
by Bond.Jane
Summary: This is a three part thing. "Well, I was right too. Aren't you the little coward". This was written some time ago, but some parts still make laugh... Hope you enjoy. WARNING: there may be some ooc parts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Booth

_Hi, Booth_

_So, lately I have been thinking a lot, mulling things over. Cam once asked me if I did that. I don't. I think things over pretty fast… but I find myself confused… So I decided to write. I am quite articulate on paper, you know?_

_Thing is, every time you come near, you make me week at the knees. I cannot really account for that reaction… it is a foreigner feeling. Everything is always so clear to me… Bottom line, I think I am, in an above average sort of way, infatuated with you. Have been for quite some time. The worst of it all is that my body is very uncooperative and it makes me want you in ways that would make you blush. _

_You have a sentimental heart. A good heart. And all these religious ideals and I don't really want to mess up things between us- as I am absolutely certain it will happen- if I decide to act on this. I'm sure you would come up with some sort of hang up or obligation… I want to be with you… in the biblical sense (pun intended, eheh) but you know me well… I'm not the kind of girl you take home. I like my life as it is- uncomplicated and unattached. _

_So the real question is, do you think you can, I mean... Do you think we can, you know… give in to our biological urges without further emotional complications?_

_Temperance_

_PS- I blame Caroline… that kiss opened the flood gates._

_PS2- I like the way my name sounds when you say it_

_Note to self- DO NOT BE STUPID- DO NOT MAIL, EMAIL OR IN ANY OTHER WAY SEND THIS_

_2__nd__ Note to self- ask Zack for medium for "This message will self destruct in 5 seconds"_

Page 1 of 1


	2. Chapter 2

Angela found the letter

Angela found the letter. It always paid up to snoop around a little. She held the rumpled scrap of paper first as if it were burning, then to stop herself from shaking and then, with the same care she would hold her first born. Try as she may, she could not delete from her face the ear to ear grin. She wanted to hop up and down on the chair but held herself down. Brennan had a good view of her from the platform.

Without thinking twice, she slid the letter inside the file she had been sent for and waltzed out of the office. She wanted to run, skip and do a general happy dance, hug Brennan and well, just bask in the glory of her own insightfulness.

Instead, she demurely walked past the platform into her own office, closed the door behind her, hid her head in a pillow and then let the yell out from her soul!- _Ah, that felt soooooooooooo much better!_

She scanned the letter leaving out the two foot notes, printed it, found an envelope, put the slip of paper inside, addressed and called a courier to send it to the FBI building, care of the urgent attention of Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Booth opened the envelope and a small piece of paper fell to his hands.

He ran his eyes through it and his eyes grew bigger and bigger and bigger until he felt like they were bigger than his whole head. A wave a cold sweat swept his body from the forehead to the tips of his toes. Oh God!, he had to pee! His hands were shaking, holding on to the paper as if for dear life.

He picked up his pen, ripped a sheet of paper from his field note book.

_"Temperance, you coward! I would have hoped you would at least sit with me for pie before you dropped this one on me. You think you can hide behind a piece of paper you better think again. Mull this over, then, why don't you. We will discuss this IN PERSON tonight. And don't you even think of running from me!_

_Booth_

_PS- I like saying your name_

_PS2- Caroline will have to be held accountable!"_

Brennan looked at the envelope in her hand, studying it carefully. _"Booth's... what on hearth?!_" She walked into her office and opened it. Blood drained from her face. With cold and clammy hands, she looked for her letter. "_NO, NO, NO!_" It was nowhere to be found. "_Panic… this is the time to panic!_" She closed the door, locked it and flung herself into her desk. Books were held and the pages turned. Loose papers tossed unceremoniously to the floor and neatly stacked files tossed one by one to her chair. "_Breathe! Just take deep breaths! An oxygen deprived brain will not work to its full potential!_" She slid to the floor and hid her face in her arms. Her mind raced. The blasted paper had to be somewhere in her office. "_Or home. Yes, that could be it_" She picked up her purse and forgetting to remove her lab coat, ran to her car.

From Hodgins' cubicle, Angela observed the mad dash to the door. "_Oh, this is going to be good_".

Brennan drove like she was possessed and it took several miracles to get her home safely. She rummaged through her files, her notes from the lab, her notes for the book, her shopping lists and even in her underwear drawer. "_Breathe, Temperance. He could not have it. What if he does? Ok. Then in that case, just lie, lie, lie! Make it good! Make it believable!_"

The door bell rang. "_No, not answering. He might go away_"

But from outside Booth spoke calmly

"Just open up. I saw your car downstairs. I know you're there."


	3. Chapter 3

Still hoping to outwit him, Brennan opened the door and smiled:

Still hoping to outwit him, Brennan opened the door and smiled:  
"Do we have a case?"

Booth pushed past her

"Do not play games with me! Why send me the letter if you do not have the courage to own up to it?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish tossed out of the fishbowl. "_sent the letter…ANGELA!!._" Realization struck. Not that anything could be done about it…

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

Booth armed himself with patience. He breathed in and pulled the letter out of his breast pocket.

"This." he told her softly as he held her chin with his finger, forcing her to look to him. "You know, there's no use in lying to me. This is what I'm good at, Temperance…" The gesture disarmed her, deflated all the excuses that had already lined up.

"Sorry!" She tried to swallow the knot in her throat that was impeding her breathing. But it would not go down. She took a deep breath. "I can see it upsets you, so,… you see, I was right! … No use in pursuing this any further. If you could just pretend that you never saw it…" Another deep breath and the feeling of burning in her eyes was warped to the almost unbearable.

Booth observed her reactions. Weighed them with his heart and, hugging her, spoke in her hear:

"Well, I was right too. Aren't you the little coward!"

She pulled back as if she had been slapped. "Whatever. Can you just get out now, please!"

"No!" and he sat on the couch pulling her by the hand to sit with him. "I'm still game to discuss the letter. Actually, I'm game for most of what it said…"

Brennan's eyes were open wide, the blue in them magnified by the insipient tears. "Point of clarification, though" he continued "One- I have no religious hang-ups about bedding a woman so stop using my beliefs for your own purposes, and, two- a sense of duty is not an obscene thing. But you need not be concerned with that. Now breathe, because you are kind of turning purple…"

She breathed out and then in and prepared to speak but Booth just covered her lips with his hand:

"I am not a man of words, Temperance… " and her name was little more than a whisper "but of actions. And yet, I am going to say this to you: I love you. Shhhh- don't say a word because you might just spoil this- I won't say it again if you don't want me to. But it is no less true, it does not embarrass me and it rarely is painful… " he grinned to make light of his words "you just need to accept that love or not. I am not asking you for anything in return. And if you end up breaking my poor sentimental heart, I'll just have to deal with it. People have been known to survive badly broken hearts, you know."

Against her better judgement, she found herself leaning towards him, tears running freely now. Her face burrowed in his shoulder, Brennan hoped for all his words to align and make sense, to fit into all the little compartments of her mind. They did not. This was a new situation and she failed miserably at adapting to it.

She was sinking fast into that heat that emanated from Booth's body, her senses intoxicated by the scent of him, the sound of his breathing, the thumping of his heart. Booth handed her his field note book and a pen, pushed her gently and looking in her eyes asked:

"Now, do you want to write a letter about that?"

He took a tissue from his pocket, dried her tears and cleaned her nose as he had done so many times to his son. She nodded a yes and sprinted to lock herself in her room.

Sitting on the carpeted floor against the door, Temperance started to write only to rip the page from the book. She tried again, and again to no avail. Sighing, she put the pen to the paper and the words that came out in a single breath. She carefully pulled the page from the note book, folded and held it in her hand, leaning against the door, hoping for courage.

Booth sat on the other side of the door:

"Bones, you've been in there for so long! I was under the impression that you were a faster thinker…!"

A small piece of paper slid under the door towards him. Picking it up, he asked

"Can you please come out now?"

"No…"

He sighed and opened the slip of paper read the contents and swallowed the tears.

"Please, Temperance, come out now".

The door opened slowly. Still sitting on the floor and slightly hidden behind the wall, Brennan looked Booth in the eyes. He handed her the folded paper and asked "won't you read it to me?"

She took the paper, took a deep breath and read it in a hoarse voice

"Dear Booth

I love you

Temperance"

The end

Page 2 of 2


End file.
